the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyn Hunter
Lyn Hunter is the current Lord of Longbow Hall, the seat of House Hunter in the Vale. Biography Early Years Lyn Hunter was born as the third of three sons in the year 359 AC. He was a loud baby, and infamous for kicking anyone, that wasn’t his Lady Mother or one of his older brothers. His father was a very serious man, who spent most of his time tutoring Nestor, his eldest son and heir. The two younger boys Robert and Lyn had a very strong bond during their early childhood, and were seldom seen apart. Their uncle Godric, the master-at-arms, became their main tutor, for their father didn’t show much interest in them. At the age of four years, Lyn had to witness his mother dying, after giving birth to his sister Myranda. When Lyn reached his tenth Nameday, the three boys were already very different from each other. Nestor now 18 years old, who took a lot after their father, was being married to a girl three years his junior. Robert was the warrior of the three, and developed a deep loyalty to his older brother. And Lyn? Lyn only dreamed of adventures and travelling the known world. Knowing that his chances of inheriting Longbow Hall were close to zero, he planned on realising his dreams. But he was also a cunning boy, always keen on tricking his brother Robert. News of a tragedy reached Longbow Hall in 371. In the war for the Iron Isles Lord Jon Hunter had died of an infected wound. Nestor was named the new Lord at the age of only 21 years. The already serious young man began to spend most of his time with his advisors, ruling over his lands. Robert was often seen standing behind him, even though he didn’t understand much of ruling. At the age of 13 his proper training with Godric Hunter began. It did not take long for him, to find out that the longbow would be his weapon of choice. He also developed a taste for riding and tried to combine these too, which once nearly resulted in crippling him. Nevertheless he continued his experiments on this uncommon fighting style, becoming an skilled acrobat as a result. In 376 Lyn took part in an expedition to expel a group of mountain clansmen. In the skirmish that ensued, Lyn managed to kill the leader of the tribe in single combat. For that he was knighted by Lord Jasper Lynderly at the age of 17 years. The Third Son After he was knighted, Lyn wasted no time packing his most important belongings, saying his farewells and riding for Gulltown. There he bought himself passage to Braavos, where he found the sellsword company of the Second Sons, which he joined as an archer. He quickly made friends with a Dothraki called Bharbo, and a Lysene named Moreo the Quick, for his agility and cunning. They soon gave Lyn the nickname “The Third Son”. Under the guidance of Bharbo, he improved his skills in mounted archery. In the years he served with the Second Sons, he saw much and more of Essos. From the Walls of Qarth and the Pyramids of Meereen, to the Great Dothraki Sea and the great cities of the Triarchy. They were camping near Pentos in the year 382, when the news of Brynden’s Rebellion, and the participation of his family on the rebel’s side. Lyn chose his family over his adventures, and made for Pentos, to travel with the Faith Militant, to Westeros. He was joined by his friends Bharbo, and Moreo. They joined his Brothers forces in 383 AC at Harrenhal. At the battle of Harrenhal, Lyn was give command of an archer company. Midway during the battle, he saw his oldest brother Lord Nestor falling to the sword of Jonothor Corbray and Robert surrounded by enemies. He raced towards him, hoping to save his brother, but he came too late. With his brothers dead, and both of them childless Lyn was now the rightful Lord of Longbow Hall. He took command of his men, and surrendered, when the battle was lost. After the war, he led, what was left of his army home, and spent three days in seclusion, mourning his fallen brothers and making plans for the future. The Unlikely Lord When he left his quarters after three days, Lyn had changed. The former spontaneous young man had transformed into a determined lord, keen on achieving his goals. He spent the next days in his scholar, surrounded by his advisors, writing letters to his vassals, and looking over the economics, of his land. When his new liege Lord Andar Royce, toured the vale with his future wife, Lord Lyn welcomed warmly them in his castle, hosting a grand feast for their sakes. In 387 AC Lyn married Lysa Grafton, a maid 9 years his junior. In time they began to love each other, but they have not had a child yet. He also took his cousin Adrian, son of Godric, as his squire. In the Runestone tourney of 389 AC, held after the marriage of Andar Royce and Asha Baelish, Lyn archived the second place of the archery contest. As a wedding gift, he brought some jewels, he had acquired in Essos, as wedding gift. In 390 AC Lyn was invited to the great tourney of Kings Landing. He departed Longbow Hall, accompanied by Moreo and his squire Adrian. Bharbo was left, to train archers, if conflict should arise. Timeline * 330: Jon Hunter is born * 350: Nestor Hunter is born as the first of the Hunter-Brothers * 354: Robert Hunter is born as the second son of Lord Jon * 359: Lyn Hunter is born as the third son of Lord Jon and Lady Jeyne * 363: Myranda Hunter is born. Lady Jeyne died after giving birth. * 371: Lord Jon Hunter dies during the Subjugation of the Ironborn. Nestor is named Lord of Longbow Hall * 372: Lyn begins training with his uncle Godric, the master-at-arms of Longbow Hall, and soon finds his preferred weapon in the Longbow. * 376: Lyn is knighted by Lord Jasper Lynderly after a Skirmish with a mountain clan * 376: After being knighted, Ser Lyn leaves Longbow Hall for Essos where he joins the Second Sons * 382: As soon as the news of Brynden’s Rebellion reaches Ser Lyn, he packs his things and makes for Westeros * 383: He joins the forces of his brother Lord Nestor * 384: In the Battle of Harrenhall both Lord Nestor, and Robert Hunter, are slain. The former falls to the sword of Lord Jonothor Corbray. As the new Lord of Longbow Hall, Lyn surrenders. * 389: Lord Lyn takes part in the archery competition, of the Runestone tourney, and ends as 2nd * 390: Lord Lyn departs Longbow Hall for Kings Landing, to take part in the great Tourney Family Tree Supporting Characters * Bharbo – Dothraki and former Sellsword – Archetype: Cavalry General * Moreo the Quick – Former Lysene Sellsword – Archetype: Warrior(Swords) * Godric Hunter – Master-at-arms in Longbow Hall – Archetype: General * Adrian Hunter – Squire of Lord Lyn Hunter – Archetype: Warrior(Bow) * Lysa Grafton – Lady of Longbow Hall – Archetype: Scholar Category:House Hunter Category:Valeman